


Damaged Case

by Basched



Series: Reflection [26]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunk Sex, Fight Sex, Grieving, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet needs to vent somehow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Damaged Case - Motorhead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Case

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe that I didn't finish this off. Well I had a whole month of drabbles from my music shuffle and forgot to post the last lot up! Doh! 
> 
> Will post the remainders up and post more when the music inspires. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \--------

Bennett didn’t know what he was doing. He was drunk and grieving, he was angry and he was going to take that anger out on Homer. 

The American knew that today Drake was damaged and in need of some kind of consolation or retribution, but why he was doing this—or why Homer was letting him—he didn’t know. 

But they did. 

Homer allowed the fight then the fuck. He took the hurt from Sergeant and gave back as much as he could, but when both were spent, lying weary on the floor, they knew this wouldn’t happen again. 

Maybe.


End file.
